Firearms, such as pistols, revolvers, rifles, and shotguns, often have hand grips that extend from the body of the firearm. The hand grip can be used to hold, carry, position, and stabilize the firearm. The conventional AR-15 rifle, for example, has what is often referred to as a “pistol grip” attached to the lower receiver of the rifle that the user can grab and use to hold and support the firearm. For some firearms, such as semiautomatic pistols, the hand grip can also serve as the structure of the firearm that receives and retains a magazine.
Hand grips for firearms are often constructed of rigid materials, such as metal, wood, or nylon-based polymers. While hand grips are often shaped by the manufacturer to generally accommodate a human hand, a hand grip may not fit comfortably or properly in an individual user's hand due to the fact that the size and shape of a hand can vary from person to person.